Hey, Elvis
by CathGilLove
Summary: Catherine has her new job at the French Palace


Series Title: The Bryan Adams Series

Title: Hey Elvis – Story Two

Author: ANNE (the insane one)

Rating: R

Summary: Catherine's new career as an exotic dancer

Disclaimer: Characters et al belong to the people that make CSI. "Hey Elvis" belongs to Bryan Adams

############################

Hey Elvis won't cha come back home  
I left a message on your code-a-phone   
I tried to reach ya but I can't get through   
Hey Elvis where the hell are you?

##############################

You know, that's a damn good question, I think to myself, as I gyrate on stage. Where the hell is Elvis?

If you live in Vegas, he's on almost every street corner. Although, that means he's also blonde, black, thing, fat and wearing nylon spandex. But he's still there.

#############################

Somebody saw you at the shopping mall  
Somebody said they heard that Southern draw  
Hey Elvis is it really true   
We're all waitin' for a sign from you  
Everybody knows about your pink Cadilac  
Everybody's wonderin' when you're comin' back  
Everbody's waitin' just to hear ya sing   
Hey Elvis, You're still the king

###############################

I'm still here too. I bounced back from the bastard, and now I am in charge of my own life. I earn enough money a night to have a nice place, nice clothes and eat decent meals.

I've dated a few times too, but certainly not with any patrons. We are to look available, but not BE available.

Frankly, I don't think I'd want to be available for any of these jokers anyway.

###############################

Hey Elvis won't cha come back soon

Nobody's rockin' in the jungle room   
Come December don't know what we'll do  
Be a blue Christmas without you   
Everybody knows about your pink Cadilac   
Everybody's wonderin' when you're comin' back  
Everbody's waitin' just to hear ya sing   
Hey Elvis, You're still the king

##################################

Yeah, yeah, Elvis is still the king. Yeah, there's another flash of a breast for Mr. I'm in the front row so I want to salivate over all the dancers.

Ah! Watch it. Keep your hands to yourself. You may look, but you certainly cannot touch.

I sometimes wonder how many of these guys are married, and where their wives think they are. At times it bothers me, knowing that these guys are here, fawning over me while their wives are at home, looking after the kids and making dinner. Perhaps love doesn't last forever? Lord knows, Elvis didn't.

###################################

Love Me Tender - Don't Be Cruel   
Return To Sender - Stuck On You   
It's Now Or Never - Suspicious Minds   
Hey Elvis aren't ya lonesome tonight   
Hey Elvis can't ya see   
They need you back in Memphis, Tennessee  
They're makin' records but there's nothin' new   
Nobody ever done it quite like you

##################################

But then again, Elvis seems to live on in his own way. As I slide down the pole (thank god for body oil is all I can say), I wonder if love lives on in the same way. Is it weird for someone who takes her clothes off for a living, to yearn for love? I don't think so. Heaps of the girls do. Then again, heaps of the girls say goodnight to their sugar daddies and go to sleep in their $1000 dollar a night hotel rooms.

I'm not interested in a sugar daddy. I just want someone who'll love me for me. Someone to grow old with. Does that surprise you? That I don't plan to slide up and down a pole for the rest of my life?

################################

Everybody knows about your pink Cadilac   
Everybody's wonderin' when you're comin' back   
Everbody's waitin' just to hear ya sing   
Hey Elvis, You're still the king

################################

For now, I'm happy doing what I do. But in the future, Catherine Roberts is going to go places.

############################

Everybody knows about your Lisa Marie  
Everybody knows about TCB   
Everybody's waitin' just to hear ya sing come back to Memphis,   
Elvis - you're still the King

#############################

FINIS


End file.
